Voie du coeur
by Natsuki03
Summary: D’un geste de la main,il la repoussa en arrière.La brume disparaissait peu à peu,à mesure qu’ils progressaient.Ils aperçurent au loin,une silhouette courant dans leur direction. Sesshômaru/OC.


Auteur : Natsuki

Titre : Voie du cœur

Genre : romance

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Inuyasha ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à leur véritable auteur. Seuls les personnages à venir au cours de cette fan fiction et qui sont les fruits de mon invention m'appartiennent. Bah, oui ! Ceux là sont à moi.

Note : Voici ma nouvelle fanfic. Elle suit le parcours d'un personnage en particulier… Sesshômaru. Dans le manga, il est le frère d'Inuyasha, non en fait, le demi frère car il est un démon à par entière, mais, pour faire court, je dirais qu'il s'agit de son frère. Voilà, c'était seulement pour dissiper tout malentendu. Ah, et aussi, dans cette fic, Sesshômaru a ses deux bras. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai décidé et que je le préfère comme ça. En gros, je trouve ça mieux qu'il ait deux bras. Je n'en dirait pas plus si ce n'est que… Oh, et puis non, je n'ai pas envie, je vous laisse lire. -

Bonne lecture.

_Voie du cœur_

Chapitre 1 :

L'épaisse brume matinale enveloppait les hauts arbres de cette forêt sans limite. Le moindre rayon de soleil était happé, plongeant ainsi la faune et la flore dans l'obscur de la nuit. Cette muraille sans faiblesse se pliait pourtant sur le passage d'un homme, grand, et aux cheveux longs dont la couleur d'argent luisait de la faible lumière. Sur ses talons, une enfant, joyeuse, chantonnait d'une voix aiguë tandis qu'un petit démon, resté à l'écart, grimaçait, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, à peine audibles.

L'homme, Sesshômaru, marchait fièrement, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. La petite fille, Rin, ne cessait de parler depuis qu'elle avait été sauvée par lui. Cela l'agaçait un peu, au début, mais il s'était peu à peu attaché à elle. Il ne se laissait pas pour autant distraire. L'oreille attentive, il surprenait chaque craquement, chaque mouvement de branche, chaque respiration. Il restait toujours aux aguets, guettant une attaque soudaine. Quoiqu'il jugeait stupide une éventuelle offensive, lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'en prendre à lui. Il ne craignait personne, ne se pliait à aucune volonté. Il était libre et se gratifiait d'invincible. Son seul objectif était paradoxalement de devenir plus fort. Il voulait être un démon de première classe, plus résistant que son père, plus puissant que son frère.

Un grognement attira son attention. Il ralentit d'abord le pas, puis s'arrêta. La petite Rin, inquiète, marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à Sesshômaru, sa tête observant alternativement à droite et à gauche.

— Tout va bien, Sesshômaru-sama ? s'enquit-elle de demander.

D'un geste de la main, il la repoussa en arrière. Il continua alors calmement son chemin, avançant en direction du grognement. Il devait s'agir d'un démon, peu imposant, d'une demi douzaine de mètres environ, à en juger par son cri.

La brume disparaissait peu à peu, à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière, prisonnière de la multitude d'arbres qui l'entourait. Ils la traversèrent et, au moment où ils s'apprêtèrent à s'engouffrer une fois de plus dans l'hostile forêt, ils aperçurent au loin, une silhouette courant dans leur direction.

L'ombre approchait rapidement et les contours de celle-ci s'affinèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on la discerne plus nettement. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille vêtue d'un kimono blanc, taché par la terre et la boue qui s'infiltraient dans le tissu. Elle s'arrêta brusquement puis arracha de ses mains les pans de son vêtement pour le raccourcir. Il la gênait dans sa progression. Pieds nus, elle ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle parvint à l'entrée de la clairière. Là, elle ne remarqua pas Sesshômaru, Rin et Jaken qui ne se tenaient qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle attrapa un bâton au bois lisse, retenu à sa ceinture. Elle en tira vivement les extrémités pour laisser miroiter les lames aiguisées de deux armes à la lumière de l'espace faiblement éclairé.

La terre trembla soudain. Les secousses frappaient le sol régulièrement. Le démon approchait. Elle se mit face à la forêt, courageuse, les sourcils froncés. En position de combat, elle patienta l'arrivée du monstre. Essoufflée, elle respirait bruyamment dans l'assourdissant tumulte des pas retentissants du démon. Les traits de la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître se dessinaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Il était rapide. La terre cessa de trembler un instant. La bête, hideuse, toisait la jeune fille du haut de ses six mètres. Le jaune de son œil étincelait et se distinguait du pourpre de sa peau. Reprenant tous deux leur souffle, ils restèrent encore quelques secondes ainsi, sans bouger, à se tuer du regard.

Le monstre attaqua le premier. Il fondait sur elle d'une rapidité sans égale. Il leva la patte, sortit ses longues griffes. D'un geste vif et sans pitié, il projetait d'atteindre son visage mais ne parvint qu'à fouetter l'air. Cette offensive laissa la jeune fille sans voix. Il l'avait griffé à la jambe. Beaucoup de sang s'échappait de la plaie mais la blessure n'était cependant pas profonde. Elle tira un poignard de sa manche, le saisit par la lame et le lança sur le monstre. Le couteau pénétra le seul œil du démon. Il hurla de douleur. Ayant perdu la vue, il se reposa sur son ouïe. Il s'accoutuma lentement à cette nouvelle situation et la fille prit le dessus. Elle lui écorcha la peau de part en part de son corps, tentant de le blesser plus sérieusement. Le monstre battait l'air de ses bras. Il finit par l'atteindre au visage. Elle tomba du dos du monstre et s'écrasa au sol, au pied d'une de ses pattes. Elle se mordit les lèvres, retenant un cri, craignant que le monstre ne la découvre. Mais elle respirait trop fort. Elle décida d'attaquer avant lui. Il était moins rapide et elle en profita pour diriger les lames de ses deux épées sur son propre corps. Elle frappa de toute ses force et le coup transperça la patte du monstre à laquelle elle était adossée. Elle se redressa péniblement, prenant appuis sur ses armes.

La rage du démon atteignit son paroxysme. Il hurlait, battait le vide avec frénésie, cherchant à évacuer sa douleur et à frapper la jeune fille, où qu'elle se trouvait. Celle-ci ne détachait pas son regard du monstre et se concentrait sur ses moindres faits et gestes. Cela devenait plus compliqué pour elle. Les coups de la bête étaient démesurés mais violents. Un seul faux pas et ses énormes bras l'auraient assommée. Dotée d'une agilité surprenante, la jeune fille esquivait chaque offensive, les unes après les autres. Elle se déplaça soudain d'un pas de côté mais sa tête heurta violemment une paroi rocheuse. Etourdie, ses jambes vacillaient, la menant nulle part, et conduites par le hasard.

Rin inspira bruyamment. L'air soudain plus grave, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, retenant un cri. Elle était horrifiée. Lentement, elle s'approcha alors de Sesshômaru et lui tira doucement son vêtement.

— Sesshômaru-sama ! Il faut l'aider, s'il vous plaît, elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça !

Il garda le silence.

— Sesshômaru-sama ! insista la petite fille.

— Cela ne me concerne pas, Rin, lâcha-t-il en guise de réponse, d'un ton froid et sans appel.

Elle détourna la tête et observa la jeune fille qui venait de se faire frapper par le démon. Elle s'écroula au sol, inerte. Rin ne supportait pas de rester là à regarder cette fille mourir. Décidée, elle courut jusqu'à son corps qui gisait à terre. Sesshômaru écarquilla les yeux et Jaken resta sans voix, bouche bée. Cette petite avait du toupet d'ignorer ainsi les ordres du Maître.

Rin secouait la jeune fille qui ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie. Il lui sembla soudain que l'espace autour d'elles deux s'était assombrit. Le démon se tenait au-dessus d'elles, s'étant déployé de toute sa hauteur. Terrifiée, Rin se réfugia contre le corps de la fille qu'elle avait voulu secourir. Les paupières closes, elle attendit le coup du monstre qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Elle entendit alors un bruit sec qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Sesshômaru-sama avait tué le démon de son fouet.

Il s'avança jusqu'au monstre. Dans le globe oculaire, son œil, vide, s'affolait. La bête souffla quelques dernières paroles d'une voix rauque, à peines audibles.

— Toi, tu nous trahi à sauver cette humaine.

Sesshômaru baissa la tête, se retourna puis s'approcha de Rin.

— Je ne sauve pas cette humaine, seulement Rin, pensa-t-il.

D'ailleurs, Sesshômaru trouvait ce démon bien minable de ne pas avoir perçut la présence de la petite fille.

L'enfant tremblait. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Sesshômaru, elle courut jusqu'à lui et s'accrocha à son vêtement. Il posa discrètement sa main sur la tête de Rin avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, d'un pas ferme et décidé.

— Sesshômaru-sama, bredouilla la petite fille. Il ne faut pas laisser cette dame toute seule. Elle doit venir d'un village et avoir une famille tout près d'ici. Il faut la reconduire.

Sesshômaru s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête. Son regard se posa sur le démon, sur la jeune fille gisant au sol puis sur la petite Rin qui le suppliait de ses yeux.

Jaken scruta le visage de son maître.

— Sesshômaru-sama, vous n'allez pas faire ça ! Ce n'est qu'une humaine ! s'indigna-t-il.

Sesshômaru retourna sur ses pas et s'avança jusqu'à Rin.

— Cette famille de démons court à sa perte à aimer les humains ainsi. Le Maître devient comme son frère, murmura Jaken.

Il esquissa un mouvement de recul lorsque Sesshômaru lui lança un regard noir par-dessus l'épaule.


End file.
